issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Peregrine Island
|Zone Name=Peregrine Island |Splash Image=Splash_PeregrineIsland.jpg |Zone Map=Map_PeregrineIsland.jpg |Width=137 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=41-50 |Trainer=Castle |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Academic I |Day Jobs= , , , , , |Enemies=Carnies, Circle of Thorns, Devouring Earth, Malta, Nemesis, Rikti |Connecting Zones=Firebase Zulu, Talos Island, Rikti War Zone, Dark Astoria |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=peregrine_island }} __toc__ Overview Off the coast of Talos Island, only accessible by ferry, lies Peregrine Island, the home of the Portal Corporation. The Portal Corporation created the teleportation technology behind the Medcom patch that rescues Heroes when they are downed, and the police bots that patrol the city. The island itself is crawling with Carnival, Nemesis, and Malta thugs, each attempting to assert their authority over the area, while Rikti hunting parties try to extend their influence. The Circle of Thorns prey upon the Portal scientists because of their desire to dominate other dimensions, and the rooftops house Crey snipers who enforce their jurisdiction upon unwary Heroes. The center of the island is dominated by the Portal Corporation facility, where three massive portals connect to a myriad of alternate dimensions, each of which requires Heroes to enter and police activities on the other side to defend Paragon City. Surrounding this facility are a number of high-tech firms that support the residents of this area, as well as Portal Corp itself. On the outskirts of the zone, there are two large island clusters, one of which contains an abandoned facility, almost as if used for genetic experimentation. The Rikti have overrun this cluster and Rikti Monkeys swarm the cluster in its entirety. The other has been claimed by the Devouring Earth, and massive monsters patrol its shores, protecting it from intruders. Contacts Police Band Contacts * Detective McLord * Detective Selnum Regular Contacts * Crimson * Harvey Maylor * Maria Jenkins * Tina Macintyre * Unai Kemen Notable NPCs * Castle (Trainer) * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Major Richard Flagg (Third Respecification Contact) * Recluse's Victory PvP Recruiter * Captain Nolan (Dark Astoria Introduction Contact) Neighborhoods * Aquarius Medical Center (Green) (Music) * Bayside Docks (Yellow - Level 41-43) (Music) * Curry Cove (Orange - Level 44-47) (Music) * Cutlass Isles (Red - Level 48-50) (Music) * Mera Heights (Red - Level 48-50) (Music) * Nelson Borough (Orange - Level 44-47) (Music) * Portal Court (Red - Level 48-50) (Music) * Poseidon Square (Red - Level 48-50) (Music) * Tempest Quay (Red - Monsters) (Music) Exploration Badges ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Historical Plaques * One Academic Badge Monument Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Stores * Ghost Falcon Transfer Points * The Paragon City ferry Melody will carry heroes to Talos Island. * There is a portal to Firebase Zulu. * Vanguard mantains a portal to the Rikti War Zone. * The portal to Dark Astoria is at , on a patch of grass just south of the Arena. * The Peregrine Island Beacon location is , on the north side of the statue from Crimson, south of the ferry. Villain Groups * * * (snipers) * * * * Historical * A building opposite the ferry Melody had a Long Range Teleport built into it in Issue 21. It was removed during Issue 21.5 for developer reasons. Activating the door would teleport characters to the following zones: ** Atlas Park ** Kings Row ** The Hollows ** Skyway City ** Faultline ** Steel Canyon ** Talos Island ** Independence Port ** Croatoa ** Brickstown ** Founders' Falls See Also * Paragon Times: Queen of the Islands External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Peregrine Island Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones